


Homecoming

by through_shadows_falling



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: Tang Yi breathed deep, then stepped outside for the first time in eight months.He was free. It was over. But where was—?“Expecting someone else?” Hongye asked, teasing, although her eyes were wet. “Don't worry. You'll see him soon. He's throwing you a surprise welcome back party.”(AKA Tang Yi gets out of prison)
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how much prison time Tang Yi would get for his crimes, and I have no idea what a Taiwan prison is like so...I made it all up! Hurray!
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru)!
> 
> For any fellow Guardian fans, please enjoy the cameo I threw in here because it was too funny not to!

Tang Yi breathed deep, then stepped into free air for the first time in eight months. Had the sun always been so bright, the birds so loud? He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the light warm his face.

“Sure, take your time. It’s not like we’ve been waiting for awhile.”

Tang Yi opened his eyes at Hongye, who leaned against the single car parked at the curb. From the driver’s seat, Daoyi gave an awkward wave.

“Oh,” Tang Yi said. “Sorry. The paperwork took longer—”

A girlish squeal preceded Hongye launching herself at him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the fresh scent of his sister. Oh, how he’d missed her tiny, comforting spirit, a familiar weight in his embrace.

Hongye squeezed back, strong for her size, until Tang Yi gasped and finally released her with a smile he couldn’t contain. Tears burned in his eyes. 

He was free. It was over.

But where was—?

“Expecting someone else?” Hongye asked, teasing, although her eyes were wet. “I’m offended.”

Tang Yi craned his neck to peer into the car, but only Daoyi sat inside. Unless Shaofei was hiding?

“He didn’t want me to tell you this,” Hongye sidled up to whisper in Tang Yi’s ear, “but he’s planned a surprise welcome back party for you at home.” She smirked when they pulled apart.

“I told him not to,” Tang Yi said with a pout, but sheer elation buried his twinge of annoyance. Soon, he’d be back in Shaofei’s arms. There was no point being mad at his boyfriend for excitedly planning their reunion, despite Tang Yi telling him not to make a big deal of it.

Although, who was he kidding? He and Shaofei had been counting down the days ever since the news he’d be let out early due to model behavior and a willingness to repent. (The fact that the injured officer hadn’t pressed charges helped, too.)

“He’s okay, though?” Tang Yi asked. He greeted Daoyi before ducking into the backseat of the car while Hongye slid into the passenger’s seat.

Shaofei had been embroiled in a nasty homicide case lately, and although he’d tried to hide it, he couldn’t fully conceal the dark bags under his eyes and his pale skin whenever he visited. He was working too hard, as always, throwing himself into the case with little regard for his own health.

If only he’d had someone to make sure he took care of himself. 

That was what Tang Yi had hated most about being locked away from the world.

“Shaofei’s fine.” Hongye’s voice cut through Tang Yi’s thoughts. She swiveled around to glance at him. “Well, as far as I know, since he doesn’t talk to me much. I _did_ try to get him to go shopping with me again, but he turned me down for some reason.”

“You’re cruel.” Tang Yi shook his head at the mischievous glint in his sister’s eyes.

“What can I say? I’ve been busy. I can’t just check up on your boyfriend whenever I want to. _Someone_ has to run the company.”

Tang Yi’s good humor faded at the reminder. As Daoyi directed the car away from the curb, Tang Yi refused to glance back at the building where he’d lived for the last eight months of his life. 

Eight months wasn’t long compared to the grand scheme of things—not even a year had passed. Yet somehow, it felt like the world had changed since he went to prison. Or maybe it hadn’t—maybe he was the one who’d changed.

Outside the car windows, the buildings were the same, the roads the same, the people the same, and even the trees the same, though they brimmed with spring buds instead of the full leaves of late summer when he’d last seen them. How strange that time would continue when Tang Yi felt like his own life had stalled, been on pause for eight months. And now what would he do? 

Fingers snapped in his face, and Tang Yi jerked back. “Huh? What?”

“Your brain’s going a million miles an hour,” Hongye huffed, peering at him again. “Are you all right?”

He hated the worry in his sister’s eyes, mostly because he’d put it there. She’d only visited him a few times in prison—phone calls were easier for her to handle. She hadn’t liked how quickly he’d given in to Shaofei’s side of the law, especially since that meant he had to be locked up for a while.

“I’m just tired.” Eight month’s worth of exhaustion hit Tang Yi in an instant, and he sagged against the seat, releasing a long sigh. He wished he could return home, climb into bed with Shaofei, and stay there for a week enjoying blessed comfort and quiet. No more thin mattresses and creaky frames. No more awful snoring from his cellmate, or coughs of men in the cell beside his. No more mysterious clangs and whistles and voices. 

But Shaofei had planned a surprise party, because it wasn’t enough to work himself to death—he had to make sure Tang Yi was celebrated. What a ridiculous man with a ridiculous heart. 

Oh, how Tang Yi loved him.

Despite his fatigue, Tang Yi kept his eyes open during the rest of the drive. He hadn’t viewed these scenes in months, and the closer he got to home, the more his heart beat an anxious rhythm of _soon soon soon_. He’d dreamed of this day since the doors first closed behind him. He’d tried so hard to put on a brave face for Shaofei, but he’d been terrified out of his mind.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Hongye said. “We could go somewhere else if you’re not ready for the party yet.”

Tang Yi frowned. “Just how many people did he invite?”

“Enough. It’s not a rager, but…” Her expression was sympathetic.

“It’s now or never,” Daoyi said as they turned onto Tang Yi’s street.

Tang Yi smiled at his sister, touched by her concern. “Thank you. I’ll be fine.” He drew himself upright, settling into the facade of Tang Yi, Reformed Gangster and Suave Socialite. It helped that he wore his favorite suit—the one he’d asked Shaofei to bring during his last visit, so Tang Yi could walk out of the prison as himself, immaculate and precise. No more jumpsuits.

Tang Yi took a moment to artfully tousle his hair and center his mind.

He could do this.

They pulled into the driveway, and for a second, Tang Yi’s mask cracked. 

Home. He was _home_.

Tang Yi blinked back the sudden threat of tears and set his face into its customary aloof expression. Mentally, he rehearsed his response to anyone who asked about his prison experience. He planned to weave a bland, unremarkable tale—which wasn’t entirely false. After all, he’d spent most of his prison time alone, reading or collecting his thoughts. He took classes on anger management and journaling, and learned how to meditate. When his counselor found out how much he enjoyed cooking, he got to help with food preparation as well. It didn’t compare to the fond kitchen memories he’d made with Shaofei, but it’d helped the days move faster.

Tang Yi unfolded himself from the car and regarded his home, solid and dark with all the lights off. “How soon will people jump out at me?” he asked Hongye and Daoyi, who trailed behind him.

“They’re in the living room,” Hongye said.

Tang Yi adjusted his suit, making sure the lines were straight, before he stepped into his home.

The moment he rounded the corner into the living room, the lights flew on and a dozen or so voices shouted in a confusing jumble, “Welcome home!”

Tang Yi blinked at the crowd—a quick scan revealed Dr. Jiang and his husband, Andy with a man draped on his arm, a few Hsin-Tien Group employees, and several police officers from Shaofei’s unit including Zhao Zi complemented by a smiling Jack.

And front and center, holding a cake, was Shaofei himself wearing a sweater far too big for him and that tiny curl of hair poking out. A wide grin lit up his face along with the sparkler candles he ushered for Tang Yi to blow out.

Tang Yi’s mask slipped again as a watery smile wormed its way onto his face. How he yearned to throw the cake aside and drag Shaofei into another room. He needed to touch this man, but for some reason he froze, his outstretched hand trembling. 

He couldn’t move.

The moment dragged on. The crowd shifted, restless and murmuring, everyone staring at him. Tang Yi caught worried glances being exchanged, and knew his behavior was proving their assumptions correct—prison had broken him, turned him into something else. 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stand here and pretend everything was normal.

The candles were melting, and still, he couldn’t move.

Finally, Shaofei blew out the candles himself. He set the cake down on the table, then tugged Tang Yi into the kitchen where they could have a moment in private.

Once out of the public eye, Tang Yi fell into Shaofei’s arms and clung tight, shuddering, overcome with feeling and ashamed at the hot tears that leaked from his eyes.

“I told you I didn’t want a party,” he choked out.

Shaofei rubbed his back, murmuring soft assurances. “I’m sorry. I just wanted—” He started to separate, but Tang Yi didn’t let him go. “Oh, Tang Yi. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Eight months of waiting, of being deprived of this man he loved with his whole being. Tang Yi never wanted to let him go, so he didn’t. Long minutes passed in silence as they breathed together. Shaofei’s warmth seeped into him, steadying him, and eventually they leaned back still clutching each other’s arms. Shaofei reached up to brush away Tang Yi’s tears with his thumb, and the sweetness of the gesture nearly made Tang Yi break down again.

“I can’t believe you invited your police unit,” Tang Yi said when he’d gotten his voice back under control. “They’re the ones who put me in prison, you know. Isn’t it awkward for them to be here?”

“Nah,” Shaofei said. “They’re used to it now. I talk about you enough.” He offered Tang Yi one of his beautiful dopey smiles, and Tang Yi just _had_ to lean in and kiss it, sweet and chaste.

They pressed their foreheads together, and Tang Yi’s shuddering breaths calmed as he clamped down on his emotions. There were guests to appease, appearances to uphold.

But first.

“I love you.” Tang Yi met Shaofei’s gaze. “Thank you for waiting for me.” The words were soft and raw and straight from the core of him.

Shaofei cocked his head. “I promised, didn’t I? I’ll always wait for you. I love you, too.”

Tang Yi didn’t deserve this man. He reeled Shaofei in for one more kiss before straightening and smoothing hands down his suit. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Good. I spent a long time on your cake. It’s better than the one I made for your birthday!”

Someone had turned on music in the living room when they returned, and folks mingled around chatting, wine glasses in hand, enjoying food off a snack table. Shaofei re-lit the candles on the cake so Tang Yi could blow them out, and then they all dug in with a wild cheer.

Tang Yi nibbled on his slice, not hungry, when a grinning Andy sauntered over to him and Shaofei.

“Good to see you again,” Andy said to Tang Yi, then winked at Shaofei, who rolled his eyes.

“I’ll let you two catch up,” Shaofei said. He squeezed Tang Yi’s hand, and with a lingering look, departed for his police comrades. 

Tang Yi would never forget the joy of making Shaofei jealous, but he was glad they’d gotten past it so Shaofei could recognize Andy as one of Tang Yi’s closest friends.

Tang Yi really didn’t deserve Shaofei.

“This is my new boy toy, Thomas.” Andy gestured to the man on his arm.

Tang Yi greeted Thomas, a skinny man with a cute round face and kind eyes. 

“You make an attractive couple,” Tang Yi said.

“We _are_ attractive, aren’t we?” Andy nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, causing Thomas to laugh. 

Tang Yi caught Shaofei’s gaze across the room and smirked. 

Andy regained his seriousness and clasped Tang Yi’s arm. “How are you really? You look well. I’m so glad prison didn’t mess with you too much. I mean, your letters said as much.” He leaned in. “But tell me everything you couldn’t when I last visited. I’m dying to know.”

“Well, where did we leave off?”

Tang Yi regaled Andy and Thomas with some of the juicier stories he’d neglected to tell Andy—nothing that happened to him, but gossip all the same. Andy ate it up with gasps and a hand on his heart while Thomas nodded along politely.

Eventually, Dr. Jiang and his husband wandered over, and Tang Yi gave them the rehearsed version of his prison stay.

At some point, the music increased in volume, and Tang Yi turned to find Zhao Zi and Jack flailing on the dance floor. Zhao Zi was red-faced and beaming while Jack looked on, fond. Tang Yi had heard all about their odd relationship from Shaofei, and while he still didn’t get it, at least they seemed happy together. In fact, he’d never seen Jack seem so at ease. 

Good. Jack deserved peace in his life after all the violence Tang Yi had put him through.

That didn’t mean he wanted to witness Jack grinding up on Zhao Zi, though.

Tang Yi excused himself to join Shaofei in the corner talking to a few of his work associates. He slid an arm around Shaofei’s waist to announce his presence, and Shaofei smiled at him before leaning into the embrace.

“Tang Yi, you know these two I think—Jun Wei and Huang Yi Qi. Oh, and this is Yi Qi’s boyfriend, Guo Changcheng. The captain couldn’t make it though.”

Tang Yi greeted them in kind, then whirled on Shaofei. “You invited your new captain to my prison release party?” 

Shaofei pouted. “Of course. I invited the whole unit. And it’s your ‘welcome back’ party not ‘prison release’ party.”

“P-prison release?” Guo Changcheng spoke up, the skinny man very pale all of a sudden.

“Oh yes,” Tang Yi said, yanking Shaofei against him. “I was a gangster not too long ago. I shot people, including him.”

Shaofei scoffed. “Eh. You didn’t mean it. Hurt a lot, though.”

Jun Wei began to cough as Yi Qi glared at Tang Yi before rushing to reassure her boyfriend, who was looking faint.

Shaofei elbowed Tang Yi as Yi Qi dragged Guo Changcheng to the restroom. “You’re a bad man.”

Tang Yi shrugged. “You went along with it. And I’d like to think I’m a _reformed_ bad man.”

Jun Wei just shook his head, amused.

Tang Yi made several more rounds talking to the guests before the party finally broke up around 10:00pm—early, by some standards, but well past Tang Yi’s usual curfew. The last to leave was Jack hauling a very drunk and giggling Zhao Zi.

“You got him?” Tang Yi asked as Zhao Zi’s lolled on Jack’s shoulder.

“I sure do,” Jack said. “He’s mine now.”

“So I heard.”

“I hope you’re not offended I never visited you in the slammer, Ex-Boss,” Jack said.

“No. But it was good to hear you’ve created legitimate work for yourself. Jack-of-All-Trades, huh? Clever business name. I might call you to clean my pool sometime.”

“That _is_ one of my many services. I can do it with or without clothes, too.” Jack winked.

“Hey, no, you said you’d save that just for me,” Zhao Zi whined.

Jack sighed dramatically. “And that’s our cue to go. See you around.” He saluted before guiding Zhao Zi out the door.

“That’s the last of them,” Shaofei said, clearing the snack table. Tang Yi jumped in to help clean. 

“Even Hongye?” Tang Yi asked. He hadn’t seen her leave.

“She and Daoyi slipped out a while ago for their place. She told me to tell you she’ll call on Monday.”

Tang Yi got a sponge to wipe down the table. His head already ached from what would greet him at the office. The Hsin-Tien Group had taken a hit to their reputation thanks to his imprisonment, despite Hongye’s best efforts to save their image. They still had a lot of work to do to make Master Tang’s dream of legitimacy come true.

Arms wrapped around Tang Yi from behind, halting his movements. 

“Ah, Tang Yi, you just got home. Stop thinking so much. Do I need to distract you?”

As tired as he was, Tang Yi smiled. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“It’s been eight months. I’ve been lonely.” Shaofei pressed hard against him, rolling his hips and nuzzling his nose against the back of Tang Yi’s neck.

Tang Yi went limp in his arms, his body alight as Shaofei’s arms roamed up and down his sides. They rocked together, their breaths coming faster.

“I have a surprise for you in the bedroom,” Shaofei panted in Tang Yi’s ear. “Wait here while I get ready.” He pulled away, leaving Tang Yi’s back cold even while the rest of him buzzed with heat and anticipation.

While he waited, Tang Yi put the leftover food away, swigged the remaining dregs of wine, and deposited the dirty dishes in the sink. When Shaofei still hadn’t called him after several minutes, he started wiping them down with soap. The task was one he’d performed often in prison, but here it felt different. Better, familiar—the scents and sounds the same. Comforting.

Tang Yi finished the dishes, his excitement fading. Just what was Shaofei doing?

He dried his hands then wandered to the bedroom. Inside, several candles were lit along the room, and soft music was playing. And Shaofei, stripped down to his underwear, lay snoring in the center of the bed.

Tang Yi smothered a laugh when Shaofei’s mouth dropped open and he let out a quiet grunting sound. With an affectionate sigh, Tang Yi draped a blanket over him before double-checking that the house was locked and the party clean-up was good enough for the night. Then, after getting ready for bed, he changed into his silkiest pajamas and curled up next to Shaofei under the covers.

Shaofei moaned when they made contact, but didn’t wake up. He smacked his lips, and Tang Yi pecked a kiss to Shaofei’s cheek.

This time when the tears rose up, Tang Yi didn’t resist them. They spilled over and dampened his pillowcase. Even though he made no sound, Shaofei’s eyes fluttered. He made a wounded noise and hugged Tang Yi to his chest, their legs tangling.

“I’ve got you,” Shaofei murmured. “You’re home.”

And Tang Yi was. 

Enveloped in the strong warm arms of the man he loved, safe in their bedroom, Tang Yi was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> For fans of HIStory 3: Make Our Days Count, I also threw in Chi-gang's actor Thomas Chang as Andy's new boyfriend because that man is one Cuteface McGee!
> 
> I have more ideas for oneshots following this scene, and I may or may not write them - we shall see. As far as I'm concerned, though, no show will ever top Trapped, and I just want to watch it over and over again because I love Shaofei and Tang Yi so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
